


Sleep

by fluffyposting



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Little My having mental health problems but it's just me projecting, Not Beta Read, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyposting/pseuds/fluffyposting
Summary: “Would it be okay if I held your hand?”





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help myself calm down after an episode. Kind of projected my sleeping issues on to Little My but added a hint of *fluff*; I hope it's good for what it is! Even though it's pretty short. I promise my next Snorkmyden fic will be longer! I just needed some soffffft. 
> 
> I got the idea for this from a fluff starters prompt list over @rpstartersforyou on tumblr!

“Would it be okay if I held your hand?” 

Under the light of the moon streaming in through the window; Little My can see the way Snorkmaiden's ears twitch at the question. She hadn’t been planning on asking the question but as the hours passed and her body still refused rest, she was growing distressed. Nights like these weren’t rare, though Little My wished they were. She didn’t like the way her heart constricted and her chest grew tight; or the way breathing eluded her while her mind reeled over and over with thoughts she didn’t want to think about. 

Snorkmaiden shifted, for Little My had woken her up on accident with all of her tossing and turning. They’d been having a sleepover for most of the night where they baked cookies (Little My’s ended up terribly burnt), practiced make-up that ended in silly looks that made them double over with laughter and tears that ruined the art they’d created. It was a shame they hadn't drawn pictures to memorialize the silly looks they created. All in all, she thought Little My to be fine, for she had been her mischievous rambunctious self all evening, but these things came and went like waves and she wasn't going to leave Little My to deal with this alone.

Taking a look at Little My’s face in the early morning moonlight, the tiny mymble looked worse than Snufkin most days. With deep bags beneath her beautiful and now red rimmed eyes, it looked as though she was tired and on the verge of tears at the same time. Gently, Snorkmaiden moved a lock of orange that had been framing Little My’s face only moments ago and tucked it behind her ear before holding out her own paw and whispering, “Of course, Little My.” 

The little mymble took the paw gratefully and through the small amount of contact she felt a wave of peace wash over her. She felt safe, much safer than she had ever felt when sharing a room with Moomin on her worst nights. The tranquility put her mind at ease, quelled her worries and the sound of Snorkmaiden’s leveled breathing lulled her to sleep in an instant. 

In that sleep, she curled up against Snorkmaiden and the snork couldn’t help but sleepily giggle, throwing her free arm around Little My smaller body and pulling the mymble closer as if she were just a tiny teddy bear (though, maybe she was) and gently, she nuzzled her snout gently against Little My’s hair. 

When morning rose, and even for a while after, the mymble and the snork slept peacefully, arms wrapped around one another and heads resting gently together. Their paws, of course, were still connected at their sides. 

For the first time in many many long nights, Little My got a good night’s sleep.


End file.
